A Friend Is Sweeter Than Chocolate
by hisachan1815
Summary: Killua is getting annoyed at what Gon does... What is it? He stayed there for more tan five hours! What is he making in the kitchen? Surely he puts a lot of effort there... What is the meaning of the title huh? *chuckles* A present for Killua's b-day! Yeah... I know, Killua's birthday is on June 7 XD But I uploaded it early! Hahahaha! Please R&R minna-san! Pure Friendship!


**Hisa: **Hi Killu…

**Killua: **Hi… why are you here?

**Hisa: **I just wanna give you this… *hands out chocolate*

**Killua: **Ow! *snatches the chocolate*

**Hisa: **Okay… If you want another one I'll be inside my room. By the way, Tanjyoubi Omedetou Killua!

**Killua: **Yeah… okay.

**Hisa: ***walks inside the room* Okay… that is really déjà vu… Anou… I'll just read my sto-

**Killua: **I want one more! Oh a story! Give me that! *gets the story on Hisa's hand*

**Hisa: **Ow… Okay… hehe… I own nothing but the plot and the plot only…

**Killua: "A Friend is Sweeter than Chocolate"** Interesting…

_**The Story**_

Killua and Gon had been together for months. Those two had fought together and won against death matches. They both know that when they are beside each other, everything will be okay. Those encounters made them know than nothing can break their friendship.

Today is a different day, they do not need to enter a new battle instead; just enjoy this before it ends up. Killua is turning thirteen and that will be a very good event for the both of them.

Killua is sitting infront of the television with his feet resting on the table infront of him. It was a total bliss for him to just stay there and gnaw his favorite chocorobo-kun until it melts in his mouth and not to do chores like a maid in their mansion does but one thing stopped that bliss to come and that is Gon. He still didn't greet him since morning and just stayed inside the kitchen for hours; totally ignoring the noticeable presence of Killua.

It is almost afternoon and Gon didn't even join him with his lunch. Telling him that he is busy into something and he didn't want Killua to disturb him. The albino felt bad, really bad that he just decided to do to Gon what he does to him now and soak himself under the spell of the TV.

No smile appeared on his face but the creased eyebrows and frown on his lips that made the comedy movie he is watching look like a serious one. A tired but annoyed groan escaped from his lips as he tries to get rid of the chocolate on his fingers. "Gahh! Why can't I get rid of you?!" he said as he wipes it off with his towel sloppily. Because of that annoyance, he didn't realize that Gon is already out of the kitchen and now looking at him with his two curious eyes.

Maybe putting to that chocolate all his annoyance is a wrong idea because the fact that he made Gon blink in confusion. The boy doesn't know if Killua is angry at the chocolate or to him that's why he suddenly spoke up that made Killua's eyes wide. He was shocked to hear his voice out of the blue. "Are you alright Killua?"

The said albino felt waves over his entire body but decided to conceal it with his bored façade. He turned to look at Gon with a lazy stare that started to startle the other and lifted an eyebrow annoyingly. "Of course I am." He said perfectly plainly.

He wanted to let go more of his annoyance that seems to flood up his senses that made it harder for him to breath. Especially the innocent look that the raven haired boy sends him as if he doesn't forget about anything special from him but just his smile and the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY to come out of his mouth. But that didn't came that's why he burst out with bitterness and disappointment that made Gon frown because of what he said.

"Are you sure Killua?" Gon asked anxiously.

"Yes I am! Although you made me disheartened! Even you ignore me and the worst of all is to forget my birthday! I am still alright after all Gon!"

After that, a glare was sent to Gon who is lowering his head and frowning with the statement that came out from Killua's lips. He didn't want to see Killua like that that's why he reached one of his hands onto Killua's forehead and poke it playfully.

Killua's heart raced with raced with his action that's why he stood up from his seat and walked away just to escape the sensation that is starting to build up in his stomach. He does not want to be annoyed but a simple statement from Gon halted him from walking away. "I didn't forget it Killua…" he said plainly.

"Huh?" Killua turned to him slowly.

"In fact, I did this for you… I'm sorry if I ignored you earlier… I'm just trying to surprise you with this even though I know that it is only simple…"

Gon said as he hands out something behind him to the place where Killua can see it clearly. The albino turned red in embarrassment for letting out what he thinks that quickly and cannot believe what his eyes is seeing. There is something on Gon's hands and it is wrapped beautifully with a blue cloth and red ribbon.

He first looked at Gon's face and become more shy when he saw the other smiles at him with pure happiness and his eyes seems to tell him that he should get it now. Killua's face lightened as he took it with such coyness that made Gon's smile wider. His fingers slowly untangled the ribbon as his heart races more.

_ What is this Gon? _His mind asks until a chocolate with his name written on it by a blue icing which is hard now because of being frozen. He blinked in confusion as electricity ran up through his body. "Gon?" he said as he lifts hi head to look at Gon who is now reaching his hand to pat the albino's shoulder in a friendly way.

"I cannot forget this day Killua and I won't… Try that! I hope it suits your taste because I had a plenty of difficulty in doing that that's why I cannot leave the kitchen…"

Killua suddenly smiled and tapped the hand of Gon on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I accused you… Thanks and I'll try to taste your masterpiece…" he aid and finally placed the chocolate between his lips and bit it coyly. Even he wants to preserve it, he cannot dishearten his friend.

Like what he said earlier, he didn't expect that Gon will take an effort for him and for this day but he also didn't expect that…

"Is it good Killua?"

The albino's expression didn't show anything because he is good in that. He just stared at Gon and blurted out something that made Gon frown.

"This is great Gon!"

The raven-haired boy sent him a suspicious stare. "Really? I think I will believe you more if you said that sucks…"

"No it is great… Here, taste it!"

He said as he took a little piece of chocolate and placed it on Gon's lip. The other's eyes beamed as he tasted the sweet taste of it. "Yatta! I made it Killua!" he shrieked in happiness as he jumps in contentment. Killua stared at him as he smiles but then, something came into his mind that made him red. Although he is too shy to say it, his mouth automatically spoke up with such tone that made Gon top and look at him skeptically.

"But you are much sweeter than this…"

The raven haired boy felt astonished and amused when he heard that but then he suddenly wrapped his arms on Killua's body and that closeness made their heart thump faster and wished that they couldn't hear each other's heartbeats to hide how much nervous they are now with the contact. Gon opened his mouth to speak.

"Tanjyoubi Omedetou Killua…" he said as he rests his head on the crook of Killua's neck; snuggling closer and inhaling hi sweet cent.

Killua just let the other so that and uttered a simple yet heartful thank you towards Gon and closed his eyes. He is so thankful that he had a friend like Gon and wished that he won't ever leave him although that is kinda selfish. That I the best wish that he want to obtain. That's all what he wants to do, stay with him for the rest of his life.

**-Owari-**

**Killua: ***eyes turning wider* All I want to do I stay with Gon for the rest of my life?

**Hisa: **Yeah! That's a nice idea ne Killua?!

**Killua: ***turning red* Shut your mouth up and hide this story from them! Quickly!

**Hisa: **Wanna keep it for yourself only huh? Okay, it's your day so I'll follow you but did you like it?

**Killua: ***turns redder* Kinda… Hehehe… but I don't say thank to my friends…

**Hisa: **So I am your friend now! Yay! Come and gimme a hug!

**Killua: **Thank You Hisaka! *walks out*

**Hisa: **So I am still not a friend… huhu… XD Maybe I'm just too creepy… *runs to Killua* Hey Killua! Come back!

**Illumi: ***pops out of nowhere* why am I here? Ow a story… Just read and review minna… Arigatou.


End file.
